User blog:DarthKeidran/September 11 Tribute - 2016
Today is the 15th Anniversary of September 11, 2001. A day when America was forced to stand still. I will post my 9/11 sketch at next year's tribute, in part because I'll have enough time by then to make it good and do it justice. Tribute Tuesday, September, The Eleventh, Taking place in the Two Thousand and First Year, The Era of Our Lord. Peace was Shattered, A City Lay Still. Screaming through the sky, Three planes destined to arrive on time, Another to heroically grace a Pennsylvania hill. To all America, it was expected to be another day, with the normal grease and grime. American Airlines, Flight 11, At Forty-Six past Eight plus Forty Seconds, met it’s final resting place, floor 96 of the North Tower, shattering the noise of a once busy city. The occupants of the Southern Tower, shaken, began to depart. Yet only once would this happen, was taken to heart. United Airlines, Flight 175 followed suit, laying to rest the souls it bore at Three Minutes and Two Seconds beyond Nine upon The eighty-first floor. Danger Expanded, Trauma Ensued. Yet to save lives, The Rescuers Pursued. Nine Hours, Thirty-Seven Minutes, and Forty-Six Seconds into the day led more souls to face their creator, as American Airlines, Flight 77 arrived at The Pentagon, it’s final destination. The planes, The Devastation, It was all planned Annihilation. As though it was not enough, A final plane was in the rough. At 10:03 and Eleven Seconds, Heroism Dominated in a peace-stricken land, The unharmed of Two-Score souls, aboard United Airlines Flight 93, departed this life in a manner that saved countless lives. “Greater Love Hath No Man (or Woman) Than This, That A Man (or Woman) Lay Down His (or Her) Life For His (or Her) Friends.” Tragedy had yet to depart from the air. As 10:28 arrived, the world was quite aware. The Southern Tower left this realm, The deaths, The tears, they all arose. As Rescuers raced for Seven hours, The helm had been destroyed for the Northern Tower. Twenty-One after Five, was the bitter end, For many a loved ones, and some friends. We all lost something through the misery. Family, Friends, and Neighbors, that cannot be. The closure for some, has yet to pass. Closure’s Blessings just would not last. Even had Natani come to aid, and briefly, the thousands, to come as bade, Grief and Pain were there to bide, Even through Loves unending tide. Although they wander through worlds unknown. Please have comfort, they aren’t alone. Laura’s there, to relieve their pain. She shows them now, life’s new aim. I know right now, as I did right then, That silly child of two till ten, They are not lost, in fact they are found, As Guardian Angels, we, they surround. Amongst their midst, and ours as well. Stands Christ, the Savior, until the bell. God’s plan is real, I’ve felt it’s peace. I bear this testimony to them and these. Our Savior Lives, and has a plan direct. To save this world, to resurrect, His goal to bring us back home to stay. So we may all see, and live again, in a perfect Day. Category:Blog posts